1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel having a touch panel function is known (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-95044 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-58070).
The conventional liquid crystal display panel having the touch panel function has the following configuration: Electrodes are provided on opposite surfaces of first and second substrates arranged across a liquid crystal layer. These electrodes serve to form pixels for controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules by the application of a voltage and thereby controlling the transmission of light. X-coordinate detection lines and Y-coordinate detection lines are provided on the surface of the first substrate in accordance with regions between the pixels. The X-coordinate detection lines serve to detect coordinates of a touched point in an X direction intersecting with a Y direction. The Y-coordinate detection lines serve to detect coordinates of the touched point in the Y direction. Coordinate detection electrodes are provided between one or both of the X-coordinate detection line and Y-coordinate detection line and the pixel electrode adjacent thereto. These coordinate detection electrodes are provided to be connected to each of the X-coordinate detection lines and each of the Y-coordinate detection lines. Contact portions are provided on the surface of the second substrate to face the coordinate detection electrodes. These contact portions flexibly deform and come into contact with the coordinate detection electrodes when the outer surface of the liquid crystal panel is touched.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display panel having the touch panel function, since arrangement space for the coordinate detection electrodes must be allocated between one or both of the X-coordinate detection lines and the Y-coordinate detection lines and each pixel electrode, each pixel electrode adjacent to the arrangement portion of the contact electrodes must be formed to be greatly apart from the coordinate detection lines. Thus, an area of each pixel electrode adjacent to the arrangement portion of the contact electrodes is considerably small, thereby greatly reducing an aperture ratio of a pixel corresponding to this pixel electrode.